


Teeth and Tails

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: This is my terrible Cu Alter offering the fandom. I'm not happy with it but it needed to get out of my WIPs. 'Tis smut. Cu is the overall dominant one. Enjoy.





	Teeth and Tails

You just couldn't figure out why you had been irritable lately. Everything everyone did was _wrong_ and annoying. And they did it so much. And wouldn't fuck off. Until Cu Chulainn alter appeared before you. Maybe he was here to pick a fight. With the way you were right now, you were foolish enough to start one.  
  
"You should do something about the way you're acting," he said. "If even I noticed a problem, it must be obvious to everyone."  
  
"So?"  
  
He merely tilted his head in question. You stepped back, intimidated and also annoyed. He, however, relaxed.  
  
"Ever since I was summoned, I could feel a strong connection to you. I can feel your emotions warming my body like sunlight. It makes my skin crawl," he said, growling the last bit.  
  
It was clear he was blaming you for that. You huffed at him, not in the mood for his attitude. He shrugged in reply. He did something that surprised you next. He came closer. He stalked around you, looking you up and down. You watched him warily, considering using a command seal to ask him to back up.  
  
You were also a bit riled up by his proximity. You kept an eye on him and your mind on the idea of him throwing you against the wall in a fit of lust.  
  
Cu stopped. He lifted his nose and sniffed. The grin that slowly spread across his face was wicked and you took a step back.  
  
"Ah, so that's it. Very well, I will take one for the team. Not that I care about the team."  
  
"Huh? What?" you asked, alarmed.  
  
"You're ovulating," he purred deeply, still grinning. Your eyes widened. You had forgotten how sharp his teeth were. "You would prefer we do this in private, right? C'mon."  
  
He took your arm to lead you towards your room before you could react. His tail curled and uncurled elegantly behind him. He was pleased. He was never pleased. It sent tingles down your spine. You couldn't tell if they were good or bad.  
  
As soon as you cross the threshold of your room, Cu rounded on you and growled quietly. He pulled you close, towering over your surprised self. His teeth teased down your neck. The pricks hurt, you not knowing if he was drawing blood or not. At the same time, he slipped a couple fingers between your legs. The pads of his fingers pressed at your entrance and slid forward, maintaining the pressure. He quickly switched from your neck to your lips, opening his mouth and sucking your tongue into his. He kept it up until your thoughts all flew away and then stopped.  
  
"Uh-" you tried to protest.  
  
But he flung you over his shoulder and carried you to your bed. You changed your mind about arguing with him. Cu let you fall to the bed onto your back. You sunk your teeth into your lower lip and reached for him. He was in your arms in a second, kissing you deeply.  
  
A tooth grazed your tongue and you pulled back to suck on it, tasting blood. "Ow."  
  
Cu chuckled quietly at you. That's when you noticed his armour gone. He had the familiar cut body of his lancer counterpart, just his skin was a wash-out brown. His tail whipped behind him. You reached your arms around his tight waist to pull him closer but he resisted.  
  
"You should take your clothes off if you don't want me to rip them off you," he warned. "I don't care either way."  
  
You wiggled around, pulling off your clothes and tossing them over the side of the bed. Cu sat on his heels at the foot of the bed, watching with a faded smirk. He tilted his hips back to bucked into his tight fist.  
  
"Not bad, not bad."  
  
His hand barely reached around his cock. You were starting to panic at his size but Cu pulled you down the bed towards him.  
  
"Relax, I'll prep you."  
  
He buried his face between your legs and his tail coiled tightly behind him in excitement. His cold earrings lightly shocked your inner thighs. He dragged a sharp tooth down your sensitive skin. You whined and tried to flinch away, curling inward and unintentionally presenting your cunt to him.  
  
He rumbled a laugh and dove right in to suck on your entrance. Your thighs opened to let him suck harder, which he did and you whined pathetically. He had you squirming against the bed and still laughing at you deep in his chest.  
  
You stopped squirming enough for Cu so he switched strategies, shoving his tongue inside and lapping at your flexing walls. Still not enough of a reaction from you, so he quickly replaced his tongue with two fingers. He put the pads to your sensitive spot to dig as much as noise as he could out of you. He went for your clit with his mouth.  
  
"No! No, no!" you pleaded.  
  
That only encouraged him more. Licking and sucking, and being careful of his teeth. You bucked against the bed, mewling as you were forced to orgasm. Then, deciding you were ready, he crawled up your body to connect with you in a kiss. He picked a hand up to reach down and grasp his cock and you tensed up fully at what was coming next.  
  
You stared at each for a few seconds.  
  
"What? I'm not moving until you relax," he said.  
  
You kept a close eye on him as you did so, slowly. It felt like lowering your guard around a hungry predator.  
  
"Keep still," he muttered.  
  
With one hand on the mattress next to you, he used his other to guide the tip of his cock inside. Your heart pounded but you managed to stay relaxed enough. Using his hips only, he slipped the rest of the way in. Not it felt like nothing, far from it, but it didn't hurt. A bit sore, yes, but it was nothing like the way you thought it was going to take you. Thrown against the wall and pounded against it made more sense than this.  
  
"I bet you didn't expect that from me, huh?"  
  
Cu was loving that astonished look on your face. He doesn't remember the last time he had so much fun playing with someone, or something. He pressed his lips to yours and started rocking his hips, moving his massive cock inside you. Even though he fit, just his cock ravaging your walls was so much. You clung to him tightly.  
  
"Cu!" you cried.  
  
"I like that," he said, smiling faintly.  
  
Damn him, with his breath still even while you squirmed noisily below him. Suddenly, the corners of his lips pulled back in a silent snarl.  
  
"I want more."  
  
Digging his fingers into the mattress, he rocked faster. The sound his hips smacking against yours joined the sounds out of your mouth. Your moans were screams but you couldn't care with how crazy Cu was driving you. He was infatuated, rock hard, and pleased with the reaction he was getting. He grinned wide with self-satisfaction and dipped down to drag his sharp teeth along your neck.  
  
"Fuck it's so much!"  
  
"Too much, Master?" he asked smugly.  
  
"No, don't...don't..."  
  
"I won't stop, if that's what you mean."  
  
The pressure had built enough in his lower belly to get him panting in your ear. He nipped at it with his teeth, making you squeal and buck, thighs wide. He continued to tease you with his teeth until you couldn't keep your guard up anymore. You wrapped your arms around his waist and chanted his name in time with the rocking of his body. He grunted and moaned, and fucked you harder. No one better make you leave the bed after this.  
  
"Stop squeezin' me so tight," he panted. "I'll cum early!"  
  
"I can't help it! I'm close!"  
  
"Oh? Then you're gonna cum on my dick, Master." He leaned in close and whispered. "Be a good girl and cum. You need this."  
  
He guided you with seductive whispers until...there it was. The lovely arching of your body that he was here to see. How many other servants could say they seduced their master? Drunk on that thought, he pulled out. He jerked fast and came on your chest in quick spurts.  
  
He lay next to you on his side, grinning, while you caught your breath. You were not happy with his cum soiling your skin, so happily licked it off. Chuckling mid-lick at your disgusted face.  
  
"You're gross."  
  
"I don't care what you think," he replied. "Roll over. Sleep time."  
  
You had no choice in the matter. The post-sex sleepies were dragging him down fast. He pressed himself to your back and was out like a light. You couldn't sleep yourself. You took his hand and amused yourself by examining it. Pulling the fingers apart and checking his nails for dirt.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he woke with a grunt. One last nip to the back of your neck and he rose from his position.  
  
"I'm going to go. It takes a lot of effort trying not to shred your bedsheets with my tail."

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine he comes around each month to fuck you into calming the heck down. I'd be okay with that.


End file.
